Taken By The Devil
by Dark Promise
Summary: Slight AU in this story. Sorta follows timeline in Naruto. SasuSaku. Dark fic, read at your own risk. Includes strong sexual themes, inner demons, and overcoming all obstacles to be with the one you love.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**WARNING:** NC-17. I will not warn you again. Read at your own risk.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> Backup Plan

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Eyelashes fluttered, brows tensed, and lips quivered as the pink haired girl regained consciousness. The sensation of dangling scared her as green eyes darted around in the darkness. A small candle with a flickering flame was her only source of light. The next sensation came with a shudder to her cool skin as goosbumps broke out. Nipples hardened in response. Wait… what? Sakura's eyes were finally adjusting to the dim room as she found herself suspended, spread eagle, and naked hanging amongst red cords. A whimper broke the silence. The ropes creaked with her every moment. She was terrified and completely defenseless.

_Calm down_, she took a deep breath in, _assess the situation_.

She refused to break down and cry. Not now, not here.

A door opened and closed behind her, making her tense.

"Who's there?" Sakura spat out in anger.

"Tsk, tsk. You should speak nicer to me, my dear, when you are in this... predicament." Madara emerged from the darkness, the white mask glowing in the candle light.

"Madara?" Sakura stuttered out in surprise.

"Hn." He turned slightly, putting down a jar down onto a nearby table, the soft clanking piqued her interest.

"What are you doing? Why am I here?" She struggled, only succeeding in the ropes rubbing her wrists.

He ignored her.

Craning her head back she watched as he opened the jar and sucked out some white liquid into a syringe.

"What is that?" A nasty creeping feeling worked it's way up and down her skin. Whatever it was, it was meant for her.

"Semen." He flicked the syringe to remove the bubbles and turned towards her.

"What! Whose?" All senses were on high alert now.

"Itachi Uchiha's."

She swallowed, "H-how did you manage that?" Stall for time, keep him talking.

"I took it from his dead body." He replied in a monotone voice, as if he did this type of thing everyday.

Revulsion pierced through her mind, almost making her puke.

"You sick fuck." She spat, glaring.

He grinned behind the mask, "Ah, I do not doubt it."

"It's not going to work," Sakura almost said in a singsong voice.

She made sure to always take contraception pills, though she wasn't sexually active, just incase she was raped on the battlefield.

War was war, anything could happen.

He decided to amuse her, "Oh? Why not?"

"I take birth control," Prideful and matter-of-fact.

"Ah, these?" Madara removed her pill packet and waved it in front of her.

"Yes."

"Hn," Removing his mask he smirked devilishly at her.

Now she was truly afraid.

"I had Zetsu switch them out, these are your birth control." He pulled another pill packet out to show her.

Confusion clouded her eyes, "W-what?"

"The pills you've been taking are special hormones that force your body to ovulate more than one egg at a time."

Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Feeling horny lately?" He snickered.

Snapping her mouth shut, a blaze of heat seared her face, giving away the answer.

Shaking slightly now she gazed at this monster of a man.

"Why? Why me?"

"You are my backup plan." He started forward with the syringe, his hand palming one of her thighs.

His gloved fingers trailed over her sex.

"Stop... please stop. I mean nothing!" Tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, but you do mean a lot, too many people."

Madara knew if his moon-eye plan failed and that Uzumaki kid changed Sasuke's mind and he became uncontrollable, the Uchiha founder would have to fall back and re-group. Ensuring the pink haired kunoichi got pregnant would further his plan to use real live Uchihas to fulfill his needs. He also knew that she would be protected by her comrades and the Hokage herself, also ensuring the children begotten from her would be well cared for and trained as ninjas. It was the perfect backup plan. Finding her clitoris, he rubbed gently.

A zing of pleasure ping ponged up and down her vulnerable body.

"Stop.. mmn!" The hormone pills made her more sensitive as well.

He eased a finger into her tight sheath and started to pump, curling his fingers down in a come hither motion. A gush of clear warm fluid rushed over his gloves and dripped down to the cold floor. Madara went through these steps to prepare her to be receptive. Moaning in pleasure she writhed in the restraints, gasping as he hit her g-spot just right. As her thighs began to shake, he shoved the syringe up, breaking past her maidenhead. Shrieking with sudden pain she cried out as he emptied the liquid inside her quivering heat.

"Oh? A virgin eh?" He chuckled, removing the syringe, marveling at the clear liquid and virgin blood mixed over his fingers.

Drip. _Drip_. Drip. D_rip._

Tears ran down her face and splattered the floor with soft sounds. She didn't want this, any of this.

"Know this kunoichi," He fisted her pink hair and brought her face up, "I do everything with a purpose."

Sakura heard crashing sounds beyond the door.

"I'll see you soon." Madara placed a kiss on her tear streaked cheek, it wasn't one of love, but mocking possession.

"She's in here!" The door splintered into a million pieces as members of the shinobi alliance filtered in.

Madara fazed out of the area, though not before giving them a goodbye wave.

Rescue came, but it was too late.

Sakura blacked out.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

She stared blankly out the hospital window, her spirit considerably dampened.

"Sakura-chan's still sexy in that gown," Naruto grinned and came into the room with Kakashi and Sai.

Concerned blue eyes met with tired green ones.

"Naruto." She greeted softly and nodded to the others. She didn't have the will or strength to bop Naruto on the head for such an inane comment.

Team 7 knew what had transpired two weeks ago. Naruto at the time of the incident was facing off with Sasuke on the battlefield. Somehow the Kyuubi holder managed to pull the Uchiha from the darkness, returning him to the light. Realizing that Madara lied to him on numerous accounts made Sasuke even more against the Uchiha founder than before. In turn, Madara fled the scene and his whereabouts were still unknown. Sasuke now resided in Otokagure where he took over the title as Hokage and the fortress he lived in was nearly impenetrable.

_Still so far away_, She mused.

Looking back she wondered when she had begun to love him; had it been his cool bluff attitude, good looks, or a boy who was lost in a sea of hatred and she felt the need to help him out of it? Shaking her head, she sighed. That was all over now, he was in an unreachable place again and she was stuck in Konoha... pregnant. Bloodwork made it official yesterday evening and Sakura was anything but pleased. Today she was to meet with the council of Hokages to decide how to deal with this... matter. Naruto stood awkwardly to the side as Sai came up and handed her a paper bag which had new clothes in it.

"Thank you," She replied to the pale faced boy.

"You're welcome."

Kakashi stood off to the side reading his book, but his eye would stray to scan her form every once in awhile.

Ino suddenly bursted through the door, interrupting the solemn mood of the room.

"Alright boys, clear out! It's girls time only." Ino shuffled them out, Naruto stuttering and trying to make vain attempts to stay.

Huffing at the idiot (Naruto), the blonde haired girl turned and smiled softly at her best friend.

They were alone.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

She sat before the council, her pink strands combed to the side with barrette clips.

Ino thought it would be a cute touch, though Sakura thought it made her look like a child.

"Tell us what happened from the beginning," Gaara's turquoise orbs bored into her skull.

Slightly unnerved, she began, "H-he used by body."

"Were you raped?"

"No... not in the sense of what a normal rape would consist of..."

A long pause.

"Go on child," Mei spoke softly.

"H-he said I was his backup plan," She fought back tears, "Zetsu switched my birth control medications with hormone therapy supplements."

The silence in the room was staggering, only broken by Sakura's stuttering words.

"Now you are pregnant, correct?" Raikage spoke up.

She nodded, her eyes adverted to the ground.

"Who is the father?" Tsunade asked.

"Itachi... Itachi Uchiha."

Murmurs broke out through the room.

"What do you want to do with your pregnancy now?" Mei waved her hand to silence the others.

Sakura's head shot up, green eyes blazing.

"I want to terminate it."

More conversation.

"I'm afraid we can't allow you to do that."

A cold chill settled in her bones, "Why not?"

"Sasuke Uchiha has received news of this and is demanding you to come live with him."

"He doesn't own me, nor does anyone!" She shouted, standing.

"Calm down!" Tsunade slammed her fist down, she didn't like being nasty to her pupil but Sakura had to see reason.

"Why isn't he being persecuted for his crimes? Why is he allowed to live even now?" Sakura sat back down and clenched her fists in her lap.

"He is as strong as a Hokage and if he absorbs Madara's power, he'll be unstoppable."

"What do you mean?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Godiame, these matters are confidential." Raikage hastily and rudely reminded the blonde kunoichi.

Tsunade forced herself to calm down before continuing.

"Otokagure's inhabitants worship the Uchiha and it's nearly impossible to sneak spies in."

Sakura started to feel light headed and swayed slightly in her seat.

"So you are to give me to a man that has tried to kill me... and destroy Konoha." She whispered mostly to herself.

"He has agreed for a seal to be placed on him. If he attacks any of our villages the seal will activate and he will have an excruciating death. In exchange, he wants you."

_No, he wants what's inside me._

"He has also agreed on escorts for you that includes: Karin, Sai, Neji, and Kiba."

"Why Karin?" She knew the red head had been a team mate of his.

"She knows his habits and personality now more than any of us and she will stay with you while the others come back to Konoha after the escort."

"Why trust her?" Sakura's vision swam, bile rose to her throat. This wasn't happening, it was all a dream. Had to be. A nightmare.

"After the Uchiha nearly killed her, she is working for us now. She's also the only one who he will accept."

"What about Naruto?" Would she ever see him again?

"He will stay here in Konoha."

This was all too much to take in, pitching forward she vomited, then fell sideways into the darkness once more.

* * *

><p>End Chapter<p> 


End file.
